


"Where Are The Boys?"

by WithywindlesDaughter



Series: Drabbles, Ficlets And Hodge-Podge [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Dis remembers Thorin and Frerin, M/M, They need balm, Thorin admits nothing!, Thorin and Dis family, Thorin wonders where the boys are, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 08:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WithywindlesDaughter/pseuds/WithywindlesDaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin wonders where Fili and Kili have been getting off to lately.  Dis knows.  Thorin and Frerin past shenanigans.  Companion piece to to "Brother, What Are You Doing?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Where Are The Boys?"

**Author's Note:**

> I have always been a little frustrated with the lack of good material for Dis. She must have been an amazing Dwarf, losing her home, losing her husband (Nali) and raising her two sons, Kili & Fili. I always expected her to be some kind of tough pioneer woman, a leader in her community and pretty damn smart, not just a background character with a smattering of surface color.
> 
> There is some amazing Dis artwork going on Tumblr right now, I will link when it comes up.

****

** “Where Are The Boys?” **

 

Thorin walked into the kitchen of the above-ground, wooden house in Ered Luin and placed a bag of vegetables on the table where his sister Dis was carefully slicing meat to go into a heavy cast iron pot for that night’s supper.  “Will these be enough?”

“I think so,” she regarded him with an easy smile.  She was a handsome woman, a little careworn, but tall-standing and strong.  Her long, brown hair carefully braided and swept up on her head, long sideburns trimmed into a graceful curve.  Instead of a full traditional gown she wore leggings under a mid-length skirt and tunic, a more practical style for one doing work out-of-doors.  She was a leader in their exiled community, her even and good-natured voice speaking wisdom to her people, warriors and tradesmen alike heard what she had to say and they respected her.  Tragedy had robbed her of a life of ease.  Necessity had caused strength and resourcefulness to blossom within her.  Wherever she could she leaned what she could teach to her people so that they might survive.  So now this high-born princess of Erebor kept a garden and cooked her own meals, had her men dig a root cellar and learned to make for themselves what they had not the money to buy.  “If you will cut those onions up for me I will cook them with the meat.”

Thorin hated chopping onions.  So did Dis, which was why the task was now falling to him.  “Where are the boys?” he asked, hoping to delegate the task to someone further on down the line.

“I think they are down at the creek.”

“They have been gone a long time.  I should go look for them.”

“I think they wanted some privacy.  Now chop,” she motioned to the bag with her knife.

“What in Mahal’s name do they need privacy for?”  Onions made Thorin grumpy, at least until they were cooked.  He had not at all liked Dis tilling a garden or preserving food, but in time he saw the wisdom of it.  She was the most level-headed of all of them, her practical nature keeping them fed through the winter months.  Good-natured Nali had roped him into helping with the fencing and the excavating and they had made her a fine root cellar and smoke house.

“Why do you think?”  His sister cocked a knowing eyebrow at him.

“I think… oh….” Realization dawned on Thorin.  “Are you sure?”

“All of my chafing balm has disappeared.  Three jars.”

“Oh, well, that would do it.”  He was close to the boys, had been all their lives and knew they were attached.  But lately they had began to spend a lot of time “hunting” in the surrounding mountains, which translated into time alone by themselves.  It wasn’t a bad thing necessarily, they brought back a lot of game.

“At least it’s keeping them out of trouble.”  He resolutely picked up an onion and took a knife to the offending vegetable.  “You’re going to need more balm.”

“Mayhaps we could take up a collection at the marketplace.  The stall owners would gladly contribute if it meant keeping them occupied.”

Thorin barked out a laugh.  “You have an idea there.  There has been a notable lack of dwarves beating a path to my doorstep to complain.”

Dis pulled her keys out of her pocket and unlocked her spice chest.  “I seem to remember another pair of brothers running amok in the marketplace of my childhood.  It must run in the blood.”

“I don’t know what you mean,” Thorin answered innocently.

She scraped some salt off the lump in the box to go into the pot without looking up.  “The tower horn that disappeared from Dale?”

“Ah, yes.  We wanted to sound it from the top of the mountain.  It’s probably still up there.”

“The morning we all woke up to find the Great Hall packed with sheep…”

“We were so drunk!”  Thorin had to laugh now.  “At least we didn’t set the farmer’s pasture on fire.”

“The flaming cart that rolled through the stalls on market day?  I thought Grandfather would have a stroke!”

“That was never proven!”  Thorin asserted.  “There were no witnesses.”

“I seem to remember you, Frerin, Dwalin and Nali all pretty scarce after that one.”

“Nali was very creative.”

Dis smirked.

“I guess it won’t hurt to give them their space.”  Thorin pushed the board with the onions over to her and went to splash some cold water on his face.

“We’ll still need more balm.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone for your amazing response!
> 
> I wanted a chance to show Thorin and Frerin as they might have been when they were young. I am on Tumblr, please feel free to leave feedback!


End file.
